


赛博新年2021

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 给团酷主页元宵节的接力文
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 4





	赛博新年2021

赛博新年2021

* 沙雕向？

才刚坐下不到五分钟，强化系的芬克斯就有些按捺不住了。虽然幻影旅团已经三年没上班了，但当惯了无业游民的芬克斯，着实还是受不了这股凝重的开会氛围。更何况他从来没上过学，大字不识，哪里经得住库洛洛这样半天憋不出一个字，一开口却连说三分钟文绉绉的报告，里头还净是些让人稀里糊涂的话。  
“团长，你这回想干嘛？”芬克斯直接打断了他老板的演讲。  
旁边的玛奇，一位个头小却精明能干的女人，给他使了个眼色：你这傻蛋给我好好听着，甭打断领导的重要讲话。  
很意外，库洛洛并没有因为芬克斯的冒犯而生气。他黑黝黝的眼珠子直视着芬克斯大大的眼白，一股领导个别对谈的氛围油然而生。可芬克斯只觉得他老板今天衣服扣子没扣好，胸肌露出了不对称的一半，白色高领外套的杂毛过多，有些毛还沾到黑色毛毡外套上了。  
“很明显，幻影旅团的目标是宝物。”库洛洛轻轻咳嗽一下，试图吸引所有旅团成员的注意力。他蹲坐在一块最高的石头上，拇指相对，做严谨思考状，“本次在百忙之中，召集大家来友客鑫，首先是为了宝物。对我个人而言，那些友客鑫市的宝物不仅仅是重要的，而且可能改变旅团的总的方针。”  
众人屏息凝神，周围一片沉默，夏虫也不准叫唤，只有库洛洛沉稳又平静的声音回荡在空旷的友客鑫废墟里：  
“宝物一定会出现在友客鑫市，这似乎是一种巧合。但如果我们从一个更大的角度看问题，这似乎是一种不可避免的事实。尼采曾说：一个搞恶作剧的人可能成为他的厄运，而我要向他人讲述生命的意义，而这个意义就是超越人类，成为乌云里的闪电。这句话看似简单，但其中的内涵不禁让人深思。友客鑫市的宝物，偷了会如何，不偷又会如何？这些事情是蝴蝶效应一般的偶然，然而也是长期以来旅团免于加班加点、疏于管理的必然结果。不知流星街的人是否与我一样有这种超然而恍惚的感觉，所谓友客鑫市的宝物，关键是宝物需要如何处置。想到这里，我更加无法停止思考……”  
库洛洛在那里一个劲地说话。小滴玩自己的项链玩了大约十分钟，库哔躲在自己的长发里冥想，芬克斯睡得鼻涕泡都要跑出来了。富兰克林倒是很老实地坐着，但是思绪早就不知道跑到哪国去了。  
约摸再等了五分钟，见库洛洛思考般的言论还未停止，坐在库洛洛正前方的帕克诺坦终于也忍不住了：“团长，说重点。”  
三年没见她喜欢的男人，帕克诺坦今天穿了个性感低胸衣，附加贴身直筒裙，嘴抹最亮的唇彩，眼刷最黑的睫毛膏，可谓百老汇行走的维密女郎。可是她没想到库洛洛——那浓眉大眼却薄情博弈的家伙——竟然目中无胸。库洛洛操着这张好看如男模的脸，却拿来说一些乱七八糟的长篇大论。  
库洛洛终于如帕克诺坦所愿，视线从迷离的远方飘到了帕克诺坦的肩膀上。帕克诺坦觉得这是好兆头，毕竟这样库洛洛起码能看着她进行一番长篇大论。但这个兆头在库洛洛丢出下一句话的时候消失得无影无踪。  
“嗯，也对。我们直接行动吧。”库洛洛站了起来，然后背对帕克诺坦，拍了拍大衣上的尘土。  
芬克斯的鼻涕泡被富兰克林戳破，糊了他一脸。芬克斯抹了抹嘴边的口水，说：“怎么动啊团长？往左还是往右，往上还是往下？我不懂。”  
库洛洛从他口袋里翻出快十张券，让帕克诺坦一张一张传给所有成员，然后指着这票说：“喏，就去这里。我们去闹一番。”  
又说，“侠客和窝金已经去前线做工作了，你们脚程快些，错过宴会的正中就可惜了。”  
帕克诺坦前一秒还对着库洛洛眉眼温柔、含情脉脉，后一秒立刻面无表情地把票递给芬克斯，还顺带嘲笑了他脸上的鼻涕泡。芬克斯一边心里暗骂这臭女人见色忘义，一边接过那张票。芬克斯大老粗一个，看上头花花绿绿画满了图案，他不识字，于是去问身边憨厚的富兰克林，那上头的小字是什么意思。  
富兰克林瞥了一眼，说：“漫展。”  
芬克斯急了：“这票上面那么多字，你怎么就跟我说两个字，里面有什么好宝贝啊？”  
富兰克林沉默了一会，说：“有花花绿绿的东西。”  
停了一下，又补充：“还有人会去抢，而且是很多人。”  
有许多人会去抢，想必一定是好东西。芬克斯想了想，兴头就上来了，摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。  
于是，趁着夕阳还没下山，旅团一行人连出租车都没乘，直接坐地铁去了展厅。要知道，前几天库洛洛为了显示自己三年来偷来的阔绰，曾经直接买下一辆林肯加长。不过，这个时间段在友客鑫属于下班高峰期，就算是直升机也得堵在路上两小时，而且平均时速二十米。上回库洛洛在夜里两点邀请所有成员一起飙车，但他未曾想到午夜两点的友客鑫仍旧人山人海、灯火通明、川流不息，这车都还没飙起来，大家先睡着了。  
所以这次幻影旅团成员都学乖了。挤最破的地铁，当最平凡的上班族。  
由于人实在太多，下车的时候芬克斯觉得自己皮都被挤掉了半层，但是意外的是，旅团的女性成员——特别是帕克诺坦——仍旧光鲜亮丽。芬克斯注意到团长也很靓丽。库洛洛抹了发胶，把刚刚乱七八糟还沾了毛的一头乱发完全梳上去了。  
“团长，你这是要干啥？”芬克斯凑过去问，完全不顾帕克诺坦虎视眈眈的眼神。  
“大闹一场。”  
库洛洛淡淡地回了一句，没有过多理会，因为他正在用发胶把乱发的每一撮都完美地捋上去，甚至还借了帕克诺坦一只画眉笔，顺带把眉毛也画了。库洛洛不用镜子，就能把眉毛画得又粗又直。帕克诺坦在旁边看着，表面默不作声，心里发誓这辈子永远珍藏这只被团长用过的画眉笔。  
走进会场的时候，各个展台差不多已经收拾完毕了。在最大最正中那个展台前面，大块头的硬汉窝金早就把无关群众全赶走了，特地留了一大排空座位给旅团成员。  
“侠客呢？”库洛洛问。  
“侠客帮忙调试电脑去了。”窝金回答。  
窝金想了一会又说：“他是说……那个叫啥来着的，会场电脑系统，出了点问题。”   
“那，Kira☆Kura的巡演会，是没问题的吧？”库洛洛补了一句。  
“应该没有吧，侠客那么靠谱。”窝金说。  
库洛洛找了个最中央的位置，从他的大衣领口里翻出一本小笔记本，上面圈圈点点记了不少东西。帕克诺坦坐在他身边不远不近地两个位置开外，保持一种忽远忽近的黄金距离。窝金大喇喇地跨着坐在椅子上，一人占两座，看起来很是闲适。玛奇没兴趣坐下，她拉着小滴去别处逛。  
旁边的富兰克林块头也和窝金差不多大，但他只占了一个位置，坐在库洛洛靠后两排的位置一言不发。  
只有芬克斯在那坐立不安：“富兰克林，我们这是在等啥？”  
“等戏。”富兰克林惜字如金。  
“啥戏？”芬克斯问。  
“Kira☆Kura的演唱会。”  
“那又是啥玩意？我们要抢的好宝贝呢？”芬克斯又问。  
坐在前面的库洛洛站起来了，他高举手中的笔记，一本正经地说：“Kira☆Kura就是好宝贝。”  
又说，“我们需要成为一体。我单独一人的力量或许够，但又远远不够。出彩的演出，只有永恒不息的力量能够强夺。”  
芬克斯再次搞不懂他的上级脑袋里装的是什么玩意，然而旁边的人似乎煞有其事地听着，或是像帕克诺坦那样含情脉脉地附和，着实让芬克斯摸不着头脑。  
“好吧。”芬克斯说。他环臂试图打瞌睡，然而灯光却突然暗下来了，紧接着聚光灯刺眼地戳进他的眼皮，将他的全部睡意无情杀害。  
“登场了。”富兰克林声线低沉地提醒芬克斯，“要抢的东西。”  
芬克斯揉揉眼睛，他的眼睛刚才被聚光灯闪得看不清。他模模糊糊的视线里，台上好像站了个女的。随着他视线逐渐清晰，他看清楚了。那是个金发红眼的女人，虽然穿着女仆装和超短裙还有黑长靴，手里却缠了一条垂到地上的铁锁链，腰上还挂着两把长太刀。高跟靴清脆踏着金属地面，杀气腾腾，凶神恶煞，好似是来讨命的。  
“这是在友客鑫风靡一时的Kira☆Kura。原专职保镖，现网络明星，据说还是被自己的老板——黑道大佬的千金——强迫当的明星。”富兰克林继续小声提醒芬克斯，像念新闻一样地告诉他，“团长前几天曾经看过Kira☆Kura的直播，看得聚精会神，一边观看一边做笔记。这次不知道为什么来抢，可能值钱吧。”  
“这娘们能值几个钱啊？”芬克斯很不屑地摆摆手，“友客鑫到处都是娘们，也没见团长组织我们去抢。”  
“他是男的。”富兰克林说，“他老板给出的资料上写着，男的，但是被迫当女的。”  
“这是男的？为啥抢男的？团长喜欢男的？”芬克斯大惊，一连发出三个并列式疑问句。  
富兰克林想要继续解释，库洛洛却突然转过头来，瞳孔黑漆漆的，有点可怕：“静一点。”  
“好——”芬克斯乖乖闭了嘴。  
“团长明显不喜欢男的。”富兰克林用索性改用念力凝结成文字和芬克斯交流，“还记得我们团里曾经有个叫西索的吗？团长躲那基佬躲很久了。”  
芬克斯不认字，他愣愣地看着富兰克林用念力写成的小段落，不知道该摇头还是点头。  
富兰克林突然想起芬克斯的文化水平，也就停手了。而此时台上的Kira☆Kura立在正中央，表情僵硬，动作充满戾气，仿佛随时要把所有人都砍了一般。然而他身边的主持人是个粉色长发的小女孩，穿着可爱的花衣裳，活力四射地在台上蹦来蹦去。  
“嗯嗯！想必大家已经急不可耐了吧。我们诺斯特拉财团在我这代，从黑手党转型为娱乐公司啦！这是我们旗下的艺人Kira☆Kura，而我是今天会场的主办方、兼Kira☆Kura的经纪人、兼诺斯特拉财团的总代表人妮翁·诺斯特拉。来，Kira☆Kura，向大家问好。”  
“……你好，我是……Kira☆Kura。”台上的人干瘪瘪地说出一句话，而且后半句几乎没声。他的眉头拧在一起，眼神极度不善。  
“嗯嗯！没错，Kira☆Kura以超绝厉害的武力值，和超绝可爱的外表，在各大网络平台上好评连连。”妮翁转了个圈，她浮夸的动作和完全静止的酷拉皮卡形成了鲜明的对比，“那么，Kira☆Kura，你今天为大家带来的表演是什么呢？”  
“执行任务。”酷拉皮卡握紧了手中的锁链，义正言辞地说，“护送妮翁·诺斯特拉进行漫展，除掉一切有害于诺斯特拉家族的人。”  
“错了错了错了！！！不是这样！”台上的粉发小女孩几乎要哭出来了，“你不是答应过我的吗！”  
“……对不起。”酷拉皮卡还是不能忍受女孩子哭这件事，他干咳了两声，煞有其事地说：“晚上好，今天带来的表演是——”  
音乐忽的一下响了起来。古典的鼓点与钢铁的敲打乐混在一块，诡谲中带着不适。  
台上的艺人被强行塞了一个话筒，他看起来很拘谨，表情也很臭，唱起来却不赖：  
“逆流的血液已经无法控制了，  
已经什么也看不见，什么也听不见了，  
你的话也理解不了了……”  
“拍子不对，词搞不懂，调子也怪。”连芬克斯这种大老粗都听出来了，“这歌咋这么歇斯底里呢，好像女人每个月抓狂一样。富兰克林，这种艺人都能红啊？”  
富兰克林拿他的粗手指捅了捅芬克斯的脸，让他注意团长的姿势。  
前排的库洛洛不知道在做什么，他从开场开始就一直在本子圈圈画画，时而掏出手机与谁发着什么消息。但是这时候他把笔放下了，书里却夹着书签，他的右手抬起，上面是月亮纹身。  
缓缓地，聚光灯开始全部移到酷拉皮卡身上。芬克斯想起刚刚他不过是被聚光灯闪了一下，他的眼睛就经历了两秒左右的暴盲，在如此强光下，台上的艺人一定看不清前面的东西吧。  
黑暗中的观众席里，库洛洛的左手也抬起来了，上面印着太阳纹身。  
慢慢地，他的左右手合并了，如同虔诚的祈祷。  
——盛宴，开始。  
爆炸声先是从场外开始的，紧接着此起彼伏地响起来，就像一阵又一阵的海浪那样。周围的人群开始尖叫，但是尖叫声并没能冲破这些连环的气浪声。  
警署很近。很快，有警笛的声音响起来了。但这一切都没库洛洛的动作要快。方才不知道逛到哪去的玛奇把门口的保安全部用蜘蛛的细丝捆起，小滴用吸尘器吸走了他们的肉块。侠客黑掉了安保系统，还将聚光灯打到最大。  
库洛洛走上舞台，用快速的手刃将还愣住的妮翁打晕。他眼神示意帕克诺坦和窝金把她运走，帕克诺坦点了点头，她虽然喜欢库洛洛，关键时刻却是个干练又果断的女人。  
酷拉皮卡当然不会让他们得逞，他早料到了。妮翁前几天在网上闹得没有办法，他们安保队伍几乎要没法维持这次任务的进行了。友客鑫拍卖会当然在进行，在离妮翁喜欢的漫展会场不到两条街的另一栋大楼里。  
他按了一下警铃，没有效果；他呼叫了警卫长达左孽，没有应答。  
——没有办法，只能牺牲这里了吗？  
酷拉皮卡提起两把刀，又并以锁链，在晦暗与曝白的交界中，下劈上劈再下劈。舞台被他开了个洞，但最里面放了个操纵器。  
看到操纵器的同时，穿着女仆装的酷拉皮卡猛地向前扑去，过短的裙摆飞扬。电力被破坏的现在，舞台四处光线昏暗，只有应急灯幽幽的绿光闪烁在周围。然而库洛洛却仍旧看到了酷拉皮卡白白的南瓜底裤。他从舞台另一端不紧不慢地往前走，逐渐靠近酷拉皮卡与操纵杆的所在地，一边走又一边捋了一把自己的头发，让背头更加齐整。  
操纵杆才是这场演唱会的精髓。无论是诺斯特拉集团还是保镖酷拉皮卡，甚至是幻影旅团，目标都是操纵杆之下的藏品。诺斯特拉集团斥巨资举办漫展，除了满足千金妮翁的愿望，还有避人耳目、进行地下交易的目的。现在的友客鑫市已经大幅规范化，黑市交易一律将会被取缔。而这场漫展就是设置在诺斯特拉家族的储藏室上头，给即将进行的拍卖会进行货物运输的掩护。而藏在舞台之下的操纵杆，则是通往储藏室的入口。  
按照计划，还有半小时才会开始搬运货物。酷拉皮卡的任务的确保货物的完好运输，而库洛洛的目标是在运输之前抢夺货物。他们的目的完全相反，此时却在舞台的同一个位置，抢夺一根小小的操纵杆。  
“没想到锁链手是个女的。”库洛洛知道现在这个时段，如果直接上前，注定不可能在酷拉皮卡之前接近操纵杆，更别提从他手上夺取这东西。  
“别被表象蒙蔽了，蜘蛛。”酷拉皮卡果然被挑衅得回头，狠狠地瞪了库洛洛一眼。他在被迫当网络偶像的这一个月可谓是吃尽了苦头，给他介绍工作的女人讲过这份工作会有点辛苦和超纲，酷拉皮卡却没想到是这个方面的“超纲”。  
“你还知道我是蜘蛛呐？”库洛洛来了点兴趣，“在这里的黑帮这么多，每一个都有可能来抢夺货物吧。”  
“你当我傻吗？我当然知道。”酷拉皮卡默不作声，慢慢后退几步，掩护住了操纵杆，“我比任何人都要关注你们的行踪。正因为如此，我才会答应这份工作，才会站在这里。”  
“站在这里当媚宅的二次元明星？还穿着超短裙和白丝袜吗？”库洛洛从侧身甩出一把小刀，在手上反复摆弄，将小刀的某一处对着酷拉皮卡飘忽不定的裙摆的位置，“乃至蹲下身去奋力保护操纵杆的时候，还会完全走光，让所有人观赏你的白大腿？别装了，你其实很喜欢这个工作吧。”  
“……！！”酷拉皮卡完全低估了面前这个西装革履家伙没脸没皮的程度，他被说得满脸羞红，但是却又得克制住不移动自己的脚步，克制住自己不上前用拳头在他的门牙上来个五百下的恶意破颜拳。毕竟，只要他中了库洛洛的挑衅，往前冲了哪怕一步，库洛洛就有可能碰到操纵杆，运输中的货物则会有危险。  
“怎么？说不出话啦？是我说对了吗，喜欢被人‘玩赏’的爱抖露小姐？”库洛洛眯起眼睛，轻微地勾起嘴角。  
“你他妈……”酷拉皮卡忍住愤怒忍得双腿颤抖，小皮鞋反复拧磨着地面，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音。这时，他大腿上勒着的蕾丝腿环套着的对讲机开始震动。达左孽终于应答了他的呼叫。酷拉皮卡无法接听，但是以他们原来的计划，达左孽还能够给他电话，证明事情还在原有轨道上运行。  
说时迟，那时快，酷拉皮卡忽然一个跃步上前，试图将手中的锁链捆绑住库洛洛。然而库洛洛并未放松警惕，他侧身躲过酷拉皮卡的攻击，却因为舞台上灯光太过晦暗而没有注意到脚旁边的一块凸起地面，那是接通麦克风伸出的一片音源线路的收集板。为了维持平衡，库洛洛往左边踏了一步，却正好踢到冲刺过来的酷拉皮卡的高跟靴跟，两个人就这么碰巧往撞在一块，好死不死地往同一个倒霉地方倒去——操纵杆的方向。  
那时候，库洛洛和酷拉皮卡倒在一块，库洛洛被酷拉皮卡整个压在身下，酷拉皮卡垫着的假胸贴着库洛洛的胸肌，而酷拉皮卡岔开的白大腿和南瓜裤正好坐在库洛洛的胯部上。  
库洛洛的手眼疾手快地往操纵杆伸了一下，立刻被酷拉皮卡抓住。他们离得很近。酷拉皮卡为了更好地用体重压住库洛洛，他用身体在库洛洛的腹肌上摩擦。库洛洛的鼻息正好能与酷拉皮卡的嘴唇相触。酷拉皮卡光顾着抓着库洛洛向前伸的手，完全没有在乎他现在的处境。在这种时候，库洛洛突然觉得没什么意思——抢操纵杆没有意思，黑黝黝的眼睛完全放在酷拉皮卡洁白的脖颈处，那里锁骨的形状突出，足以证明酷拉皮卡体型之瘦削。  
从远处看，他们的搏斗如同交媾。旅团其他成员正在与场内的安保还有达左孽带来的增援搏斗，团长的库洛洛却和一个妙龄女郎一样的网络偶像在舞台正中央纠葛缠绵。旅团的大家没人会怪库洛洛，毕竟那可是要夺取宝物。同样，诺斯特拉帮的人也不会怪罪酷拉皮卡，他为了保证货物的运输牺牲了太多。但是，为什么酷拉皮卡会在这种时候感到一种前所未有的尴尬与难堪呢？  
库洛洛往前伸的手放下了气力，他猛地一下抱住了贴在他身上的酷拉皮卡，用膝盖抵着酷拉皮卡岔开的大腿正中，西装裤的触感对峙着南瓜裤。库洛洛完全确信酷拉皮卡在此时此刻也是有所感觉的。  
“你…你这蜘蛛，又耍什么花招？”酷拉皮卡被顶住的时候颤抖了一下，但是他压在库洛洛身上力道没有轻任何一点。  
“没什么。”库洛洛又一次眯起眼睛，露出一个迷人的假笑，“我想吻你。”  
“恶心。”酷拉皮卡皱起眉头开始骂，“而且，我是男的。”  
“没人规定男人就不能亲男人吧，况且你还穿成这样。”库洛洛完全放松下来，用闲置的另一只手掐了一把酷拉皮卡的大腿，那个被腿环勒出一小团嫩肉的地方。  
酷拉皮卡咬紧嘴唇，努力不在库洛洛面前漏出任何让他更加难堪的声音。库洛洛的手却没有停下，反复摩挲着酷拉皮卡露出的大腿，甚至是他被南瓜裤包裹的臀部。因为酷拉皮卡又要忍耐呻吟，又要努力压制住库洛洛，他只好低声恶狠狠地说，“库洛洛，我操你妈，信不信我当场宰了你？”  
“不信。”库洛洛同样放低了声音，他用气声在酷拉皮卡耳边呢喃，“你不是有感觉到颤抖了吗？省省吧，小妞，我觉得你都湿透了。”  
“放屁。”在这种极端情况下被持续挑衅，酷拉皮卡真的生气了，“我要和你说多少遍我是男的你才信？！” 他不再钳制住库洛洛的手，他整个人从库洛洛身上爬起来，扬起拳头就要往库洛洛的大脸上揍。  
库洛洛笑出了声，他往旁边一滚，躲开了酷拉皮卡的拳头，紧接着立刻半蹲着起身往操纵杆的地方摸去。酷拉皮卡啧了一声，暗骂自己耐不住性子，往库洛洛的方向冲去，试图阻止他。然而，库洛洛的手已经掰下了操纵杆。  
突然间，机关启动的声音响彻了整个会场。  
西装革履的旅团团长爬起身来，拍拍衣服上的灰尘，吹了声口哨。  
金发红眼、还穿着高跟鞋的女仆装保镖直接愣在了原地。  
远处旅团的成员一同回头，达左孽的增援、正在打架的黑帮们，也同时停下来。  
任务失败了吗？酷拉皮卡绝望地想。机关虽然在此处，入口却在旅团成员所在的位置，想必库洛洛从一开始就已经安排好了。  
酷拉皮卡还来不及绝望叹气，也来不及想第二个方案，却看见操纵杆的位置腾升出一簇小小的火花。那火花很快越来越大。这显然也出乎了库洛洛的意料，以至于他俩在舞台正中央面面相觑。  
电路爆炸？机关失效？地下仓库起火？酷拉皮卡一瞬间在脑海里闪过一万种更加惨淡的情况，却在下一刻，看到闪耀的火光腾空而起。  
一束美丽的烟花腾升到半空中，在黑暗的场中爆炸，显示出闪亮亮的文字：  
“Happy New Year！”  
那时候，酷拉皮卡才明白，他被彻底耍了。被诺斯特拉帮，被友客鑫，也甚至是被幻影旅团。  
在那瞬间，他竟然有点哭笑不得。  
本来站在酷拉皮卡身边的库洛洛一跃而下，在观众席的第一排，向穿着小短裙的酷拉皮卡洒出一把红玫瑰与白玫瑰的花瓣。随后，库洛洛扬长而去，与他的蜘蛛们消失在了紧急出口处。  
那些泼洒出的花瓣大部分落在了酷拉皮卡的脚边，也有一些落在了舞台正中央。  
而烟花还在放。祝福的话语以爆炸作为书写模式，持续不断地被镌刻在半空中，紧接着又被风很快地吹走了。

FIN

*库洛洛的演讲改编自狗屁不通文章生成器。  
*酷拉皮卡演唱的歌曲是户川纯的《玉姬様》，原作有出典就顺带用了。  
*一个不算冷知识的知识：爱抖露=Idol=明星。


End file.
